


Uno, Dos, Tres, Fill me up a Deck (of problems)

by TekrarSatilacak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, I'm so bad at tagging, Please Send Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekrarSatilacak/pseuds/TekrarSatilacak
Summary: How the citizens of pogtopia cope with the events of the past few months (written before the festival)
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Uno, Dos, Tres, Fill me up a Deck (of problems)

It was official. This server has an entire deck of problems. From the cracks forming in Pogtopia, to the nature in danger on Manburgs side. Question is, who’s going to crack first?

Will it be Tubbo, the boy too young for such violence, too young to have to make such decisions. Whatever he chooses will break his back with the weight of it all. 

Will it be Tommy, the boy who deceives all but one. Will he live to see tomorrow, or die another day?

Will it be Techno, the man who knows all. He’ll always be one step ahead.

Tommy paced the base, Tubbo sitting to his right, and Techno lying with his head on a dog, Tommy had no idea where the fuck he’d gotten it from, but good for Techno, he supposed.

“What do we do, big man?” Techno’s ears pricked up, and he turned his gaze from the dog, to Tommy. His eyes were a nice brown, Tommy noted, calming, yet stern.  
“I don’t even know why I’m here, to be honest.” He spoke in that monotone, yet textured way, so that you had just an idea of what he was feeling, but he never gave too much away. It reminded him of Wilbur, in a way, a deep, rich voice, although Techno’s was slightly harsher. He pushed the feeling away, weakness was not something he needed to show them, unless it would be to his advantage.

Tommy had learnt many things from the war, and the most useful of those things was the ability to lie, and the ability to see everything he needs, see into the minds of people, simply by looking in their eyes.

Techno, his biggest threat, and all he saw in those hazel eyes, with gold flecks, was comfort. Good, he had Techno in the palm of his hand. By seeing that this man was at home, and had let his guard down, was good.

Tubbo, his best friend, and the person he would probably have as his second in command. All he saw in Tubbo’s eyes were pride, probably in himself, and devotion. He was completely under Tommy’s control. Now Wilbur was out of the way, Tubbo held him in the highest regard.

“You’re here because you’re a good fighter, dumbass! Now, we got big D’s support, from the shadows, what do we do from here?” Dream has no idea what he’s done, Tommy thought with glee. Every puzzle piece was falling into place. 

“Why don’t we just ask Wilbur?” Tommy loved Tubbo, he really did, but sometimes the boy was just so stupid. I mean, Wilbur had left him to die, alone, stuck under a piston. And Wilbur had no idea how royally he’d fucked up. In the coming days, Wilbur would be his lab rat, his ant in a fucking farm. 

“He’s gone mad! He left me trapped in a piston!”

“Technically we all did.” That was true, but Wilbur was acting… off. There was something not quite right. And Tommy was never wrong. Wilbur could very well unravel his whole plan. And that wasn’t desired.

“Shut your mouth Techno, do you want to succumb to the evil of Schlatt?” 

Tommy couldn’t allow reason and common sense in his little tribe. That could throw a spanner in the works. He couldn’t allow those trivial things to plant the seeds of fear, and doubt in Tubbo and Techno’s minds. Once they realised that some of the things he did weren’t so beneficial to them, he’d lose their services. Then he’d be powerless. And TommyInnit loved his power. And he was getting it. Manipulation was his middle name. Who suspected Tommy, the boy who’s given his ‘most prized’ possessions for his nation. Nobody suspected him. And that was his strength. He may not be able to fight, or run, but he didn’t need to. And when the time was right, he would rise, on the shoulders of Tubbo, Wilbur, and Techno. That day would be beautiful. 

He waved his hand, telling Tubbo and Techno to leave. Their stupidity tired him. Tommy wasn’t as stupid as everyone thought, oh no, every word that came out of his mouth was carefully calculated, to forward him, and his goal. Seemingly, all his cards were on the table. But he still had one left to play.

Tubbo looked over his shoulder constantly. Whether he was terrified of seeing Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno, or seeing Schlatt, and Quackity, the fear was always there. That left a significant mental scar, deeper than Tubbo would like to admit. 

He was a double agent, and the scary thing was that both sides knew that. Schlatt knew he was in cahoots with Pogtopia, and told him to bring the information back to him.

Likewise, Wilbur and Tommy wanted him to bring information to them, from Manburg. And Tubbo himself was just confused, and honestly scared. Wilbur was going mad, and Schlatt was never sane in the first place.

Tubbo felt unsafe in his own home, in both homes actually. Because while he physically lived in Manburg, his heart and soul lived with Tommy, and it always would. But was he strong enough to stand up for what was right, because from Tubbo’s perspective, the right thing to do would get him hurt. And he didn’t know whether he was mentally strong enough. And he knew it would break Tommy if Tubbo got hurt on his behalf.

He only had two cards left, and he didn’t know which one to choose. Either could win, or lose him the game, and it was a dangerous game. Did he act for others, or for himself? Did he give up his best friend, in exchange for his life, or go with the rebellion, and place his life on the line? Only two cards, and neither path was good.

Techno was at home in Pogtopia, not because he trusted them, but because he knew what they were planning. He was good at knowing things, and withholding his own information. 

For one, he knew that Tubbo was giving Schlatt information. He saw the way Tubbo’s eyes were constantly flicking around, searching, looking. He saw him leave, with a sober look on his face. He saw how smug Schlatt looked, when he met them blow for blow, how he joined them, at the most inconvenient times.

And Tommy. Tommy wasn’t as he seemed. Techno noticed the slight pauses before he spoke, and the exaggerated way he spoke. The ‘dumb child’ act might work on the others, but not him. He knew how smart Tommy actually was. He saw the way he looked into people eyes, and the smug way he spoke. He’d once made the mistake of thinking that he spoke that way because he believed he was better than them all. Past him was naive. Tommy spoke like that because he thought that nobody knew his plan, his end game.

Wilbur Soot, the big man himself. He was unhinged, and Techno was fine with that. It didn’t matter to him that the minecart had flown off the rails. Wilbur had once been a threat, as an organised, driven leader. But now, as a man with dwindling trust, and an active imagination, he would destroy himself, before Techno ever had to.

This server was falling apart at the seams, and Techno was along for the ride. After all, he held three cards in his hand. Tommy’s, Tubbo’s, and his own. Wilbur had no cards left to play. And Techno held all the remaining cards.


End file.
